The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and an operation method thereof, and for example, to an electronic device configured to use an external electronic device and an operation method thereof.
With the development of networks and multimedia technologies, various convergence services using a network established among electronic devices have appeared.
The network established among electronic devices may be easily obtained via a WiFi network that is commonly used by the electronic devices.